Angel
by baedaefeeeeels
Summary: Kendall and his little brother Logan are complete opposites. Kendall is openly bisexual, fun loving, outgoing, and wild. Logan is straight, boring, quiet, and studious. The two have always deeply despised each other. As their parents try to bring the two together, their feelings begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

SOOO this is obviously a KOGAN Story AND they are brothers so its taboo but it's nothing explicit so go ahead and enjoy ^_^  
If u dont like it...well u know the rest avert your eyes :D

* * *

I remember when I was just two I was playing with my train set with my nanny watching me, when my parents came home holding a small bundle. I remember jumping up and hugging my mother s leg, excited that they were home. I also remember being pushed off and being yelled at for being so careless when there was a baby in her arms. I remember looking at my new brother for the first time, and _hating_ him. I hated him for being so precious, I hated him for being so beautiful, I hated him for being for being such a god damn _angel. _I was for too young to actually hate him, it was all just jealously.

But as we grew up I began to loathe him more, for being so god damn perfect, he was the apple of our parent s eyes. He was smart and had straight A s on every report card, he was respectful and I was a back talker that deserved to be slapped, he was beautiful while I was just average, he was tall and I was short, he was obedient never breaking rules; I snuck out at night. For the last 17 years of my life (My brother being 15) I ve been compared to him, been told how much better he was than me and cast aside like an irrelevant piece of mail, not needed to look at. I was isolated and unloved and angry. He was undoubtedly cocky too, the smug bastard, when I was yelled at by my father, who undoubtedly hated me. There was a time when I actually did try to be a good older brother so I could be loved by my parents, and Logan was too cute to hate.

I was 7 and he was 5 and we were outside in our front lawn. My father and Logan were playing with a baseball, throwing it back and forth while I sat on the swing and watched in content. But then my father got a phone call that he needed to pick up so he turned around and sat on the porch when Logan threw the baseball high in the air and got it stuck in the tree. He started wailing and calling for my dad to get it out for him but my father just ignored him.

I didn t like seeing my adorable little brother upset so I went up to him and hugged him and squatted down to his level while he cutely rubbed him wet eyes and I said "Shh, don t cry Logie, I will get it for you, k' ?" He smiled brightly and threw his tiny arms around my neck and said in his cute voice "Thank you,Kenny I Love you!"

I laughed at him and made my way to the tree as he cheered me on. My father still on the phone ignoring us, I grabbed on to the trunk and shimmied myself up the tall oak tree and grabbed on the first branch and slowly made my way towards the ball, I was about 15 Ft. off the ground and I was stretching my arm towards the ball. My fingertips were barely brushing the ball when suddenly I slipped. I screamed and Logan called out "Kenny!" and I slammed into the ground my back in searing pain, My father and Logan ran over to me as I was crying, Logan was holding my hand crying also while my father called an ambulance but the pain was too much for my little 7 year old body to handle so I slowly started to fall unconscious.

That was the day I nearly lost my ability to walk but also I lost my father's love.

* * *

Hey guys(;  
so i recently found kogan again (How could I forget my babies!? T.T) and decided to submit my little story :D  
so tell me what you think about it. The story is finished so you don'T have to wait long for updates 3


	2. Chapter 2

-Kendall s POV-

"THE DRINKING NEVER STOPS!"

My best friend James screamed as we danced crazily to The Bravery's song 'Believe' . I turned up the volume on my speakers and started head bang while James laughed and joined me.

"KENDALL! KENDALL!" A furious pounding on my bedroom door and I rolled my eyes and opened it. "What do you want, shrimp?" as I looked at my little brother Logan as he was glaring furiously at me. "Turn that shit down, I m trying to study. Make me." I said and stuck my tongue out, he glared even more and tried to get in my room to take my iPod but I blocked him, "No entry, Logie-Bear."

He glared and said "Just turn the damn thing down." I raised my eyebrow and said "Make. Me." he glared and stomped away and yelled "Maturity, get some!" I rolled my eyes and closed the door again. James was sitting on my bed and he laughed. "Dude, Logan is totally gonna kill you, bro."

"Pft, what can that wimp do?" we started to listen to music again when I heard a soft pounding on my door.

"Kendall Knight! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Awh, shit, that little pussy, called our dad. I opened the door and there stood my father and the little smug bastard behind him, he stomped into my room and grabbed my iPod off the speaker.

"Awh, Dad, I promise I ll turn it down!" I whined but he just glared at me. "Shut up, Kendall! Grow up, you can have this tomorrow!" I growled angrily at him, "That s not fair!" he turned to me and said "What's not fair it that your little brother is trying to study and you re being bitch about it and blasting your damn music! So shut up before I shove your iPod up your sorry ass!"

"Ass hole." I grumbled, "Watch it, Kendall , you shouldn t be moshing anyway."

I shrugged. Whatever. He could take my iPod it didn t matter, we had James' iPod anyway, he couldn t take it away, and James wasn t his son. Lucky fucker, Dad always favored Logan. Oh, I m not afraid to take James' iPod either, so don t even try. He said simply before pushing Logan out of my room and slamming the door.

I glared at it, "Fucker!" I cried angrily, "Calm down Kendall, he s right; you shouldn't be moshing." James said with slight shrug. I turned my glare on him. "I'm not disabled, James!" I cried angrily. He held up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying, you don t want to throw out your back again, you keep throwing out your back like that and you ll be in a wheelchair before you know it." I ruffled my hair angrily and pouted. "I hate him, he favors Logan."

James didn't say anything, because he knew it was true, everyone did. You d have to be blind you didn t see how my dad obviously favored Logan and the reason he picked Logan as his favorite child, is really mind blowing.

Sehun was boring as hell, all he ever did was study.

How lame was that?!

God damn, at least James and I were fun. I glanced at him and he held out his iPod with a sigh. "Blast like Team Rocket, Kendall. But if your dad takes it, I m going to be pissed." I grinned, If he comes back, stick it in your pocket, he won t reach in your pants for it.

James made a face "I sure hope not. That d be fucking weird."

I took the iPod from him and locked my bedroom door before plugging it into the speakers and blasting Burn the Evidence by Billy Talent. We began to jump around and sing along again, and then a furious pounding started again and I grinned before getting on my bed and jumping as if I were little. James laughed and joined me.

"Shit!" I screamed as I saw my handle shaking lightly, he was unlocking it with a bobby pin.

We jumped off my bed and James grabbed his iPod, he unplugged it and shoved it in his pocket. I raced to my door as the door clicked open, hoping I could lock it again before dad opened the door. He opened the door just as I reached it and it knocked me backwards and onto the ground. "Ah!" I hissed as my back began to ache. "You dumbass!" my dad cried and grabbed my arm, he roughly pulled me to my feet, causing it to hurt more.

"Owh! Easy Dad; you re hurting my back!" I cried. "It s because you were jumping around when I clearly told you not to, Kendall!" he snapped and shoved me at my bed. I sat down slowly, my hand on my back. He glared at James and held his hand out.

"Hand it over."

"Hand over what, ?" James asked innocently, "You re damn iPod!" dad exploded.

James pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen. "Oh, hey, my mom's here! Bye Kendall! Bye !" he called with a smile before hurrying out of my room.

Dad glared at me, "You sit there and shut your damn mouth, Kendall! Rest your back, I don t want to hear you bitching about it, it s your fault." He growled before storming out of my room. I glared after him, hating Logan; this was his fault, Stupid pussy.

I sighed in annoyance and carefully laid on my back, hating my stupid little brother.

* * *

A/N What s this? SECOND CHAPTER? YES. Lol, I m a loser, okay, so this chapter was a drag like the last one. BOO but I promise it will get better :D Sooo feel free to review^-^


	3. Chapter 3

-Kendall s POV-

"I hate how he favors, Logan."

I grumbled as I shove books in my locker.

"Just chill out, Kendall, but you really shouldn't have been jumping around." I sighed hating to admit that; that was true, my back was killing me.

I had a lot of back problems. I could throw my back out very easily, but it hurt so bad that I sometimes couldn't even get out of my bed. I played in gym class maybe a week out of the whole school year, because I usually had a doctor's note saying I wasn't allowed to play due to back problems. I hated it. I was too hyper for a bad back.

But I had gym today, and no doctor's note. I loved playing in gym, since I rarely got to do it. I was looking forward to it today. I was supposed to go to the nurse's office if my back was bothering me on a gym day that I was actually allowed to play, but I wasn't going to today.

I was so excited to play Hockey with everyone else. "Ah, well." I said with a shrug.

"You shouldn't play in gym today, Kendall. You're going to hurt yourself."

James said, but then he sighed." Oh, who am I kidding? You'll do it anyway because you re Kendall Knight and you don t know how to think of your health as long as you re having fun while you re wrecking it."

I grinned and shut my locker. "Beautyqueen, James, that's why you re my best friend. You know me so well!" I said and ruffled his hair.

He ducked away from my hand and rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, are you insane!". He said, shaking his head at me as we walked towards first period. I glanced over and noticed Logan was walking close to us. I ignored him and turned back to James.

Logan and I pretended not to know each other when we were out in public. He hated me just as much as I hated him.

Besides, I was embarrassing to him. I was the class clown, and he hated that about me. Apparently it gave him a bad reputation. Ha! That stupid nerd didn t even have a fucking reputation.

He was just some boring dork that had no friends and couldn t get a girlfriend to save his fucking life.

I guess teachers that he got that had me in a previous year would have preconceived notions about him, it never bothered our sister Katie (LOVE HER.)

She always acknowledged me in school, hell, she'd come right up to me and hug me when she saw me. She and I were pretty close, she wasn t as close to Logan, but she did try to be friendly with him, he was just too fucking serious though.

I seriously didn't understand why he was our dad's favorite child. Our mom had mastered the whole 'I love each of my children equally act.' But our dad sucked at it, he clearly hated me the most and worshipped Logan. I m pretty sure part of it was because of my bad back. I was the broken child, I guess. My dad didn t like that, I guess, he wanted a perfect child. So sorry I was born with back problems, daddy dearest. Not to mention the accident that had really fucked my back up.

I sat down next to James in class and stared thoughtfully at my desk. I found myself reading the graffiti written in messy handwriting.

Jett sucks dick.

'Who was Jett? Who was Dick? Why the hell was Jett sucking Dick? Didn't Jett s mother teach him that it was rude to suck on someone? Honestly, kids these days.'

"Mr. Knight! Are you paying attention?" my teacher snapped.

"I looked up with mild interest, Sorry, can you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention. I was reading about how Jett sucks Dick." Her face turned bright red as a few kids laughed.

"Principal's office, Mr. Knight." I shrugged and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Wait! I have serious question." I said, my tone serious. She sighed in annoyance. "What?" "Who s Jett, and why is he sucking Dick?" "GO!"

I sighed and left the classroom, making my way to the principal s office.

' ' was written in bold letters above the door.

He glanced at me and sighed. "What did you do this time, Kendall?" "I was honest with my teacher and reading some of her desk graffiti." I said with an affirmative nod.

He shook his head at me, "Honestly, Kendall, stop giving attitude to your teachers!" he cried "Logan doesn't!"

I rolled my eyes, 2Yes, because my little brother and I are exactly alike. I'm so sorry, I forgot about that. Let me go back to being a dork." I said, standing up and pulling my skinny jeans up to my chest (Let s pretend that s possible, LOL.) and faking buck teeth. "May I go back to class to learn?" I asked in false excitement.

"Sit down and pull your pants down." The principal said in annoyance. "Whoa, pedobear much?" I said, shaking my head and sitting down after readjusting my pants.

"Go back to class, Kendall, and keep your mouth shut for once!" I rolled my eyes and left the office.

I turned back around and stuck my tongue out at the door to the office.

"Stupid pedobear." I grumbled before making my way back to class to be bored to death by the evil forces know as education.

* * *

Sooo here's the new chapter Hehe, Kendall, such a bad ass. Which is kind of weird, I was going to make Logan the older one but I didn t feel like it, lol and i was really happy to read your reviews. _ .Keep it up! :DD


	4. Chapter 4

ehm yeeeah I'm not sure there's some "bad" language so if you think I should change to rated M just write me (:

* * *

-Kendall's POV-

"And now I found it wasn't meant to last. I have one thing to say and that's: Thanks for nothing kiss my ass!" I sang cheerfully as we sat in the lunchroom.

"You're a fucking spaz, Kendall." James said, shaking his head.  
"That language !" Carlos said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hey, 'los?" Yes, James?" "Fuck you, you fat miserable piece of shit."

They glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Let's hang out afterschool." I said and they nodded in agreement, "Whose house?" I asked, hoping one of them would offer. But they just gave me sympathetic looks. "Yours. My brother has the stomach bug so my mom's not letting me have people over until he's better." Carlos said with a sigh.

"And I can't have anyone over until my parents get back from that stupid business trip, my grandma's weird about people." James said with a sigh of his own.

"Damn." I said and they shot me apologetic looks.

"Did you get your iPod back from your dad?" James asked and I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket, holding it up to prove I got it back from that jack ass. "You know what? My dad might work at the restaurant tonight." I said hopefully, he and his father owned a restaurant together.  
My grandpa had retired a while back, around the time I was born, but he still helped out there a lot. But my dad still had to go take care of business there, and maybe tonight would be one of those nights.

They both shrugged, "And if he s not?" Carlos asked, "Then blast the fuck out of your iPod and you shove that shit down your pants when he breaks down my door."

I said with an affirmative nod. "What if Logan bitches again?" James asked, and I shrugged. "His dumb ass will just have to suck it up then, because I don't give a flying fuck if loud music bothers him, it bothers when I don't have loud music playing!" I said fiercely.

"Big Brother!"

"I smiled and spun around as Katie came over and sat on my lap. "Hi, Ken!" she said, "Hi, Baby Sis!" I said back with a smile and kissed her cheek, "And what may I help you with today?" She gave me a innocent smile, meaning she wanted something but I liked Katie, so I would most likely give whatever it was to her.

"Do you have money? I want a slushy." I dug around my pocket for a minute before producing three crumpled dollar bills and handing them to her."For you." I said and kissed her cheek again. "You're the best brother ever!" she said and hugged me tightly. "Oh, hey! How's your back? Dad was rough with you last night." She said in concern.

"In bed." Carlos said and James snickered. I rolled my eyes at them. "I's fine." I lied with a bright smile; it hurt like a mother fucking fucker.

Oh, yeah, I said fuck twice, Kendall Knight is mother fucking bad ass, make it triple.

Katie smiled at me, "Good, thanks for the money, bro! And don't worry about Logan, he'll get over himself, besides, I'm sure Dad feels bad for hurting your back last night." She said hopping off my lap and walking out of the cafeteria to buy herself a slushy.

The bell exploded and we went to our next two periods before it was finally time for gym. I happily skipped down the halls until I got to the boys locker room. "WHO'S READY FOR SOME HOCKEY BITCHES?!" I cried eagerly, pulling my shirt off as soon as I got in the locker room.

A few guys who knew me rolled their eyes at me and laughed, the ones that didn't stared at me like I had a penis growing out of my right eye, because my left eye is too pretty for that penis to grow out of. YAY! GO LEFT!

"Put your shirt back on, fat ass!" Carlos called. "Suck my cock!" I called back cheerfully and went over to my locker, putting in my combination and pulling my gym clothes out to change. "I don't suck herpes!" he cried in fake horror. "You're peanut butter and jealous of my bisexuality." I said, waggling my eyebrows at him.

I was extremely open of the fact that I was bisexual. I wasn't ashamed at all to admit I'd fuck a boy just as easily as I'd fuck a girl. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Carlos said, sticking his tongue out at me as James came over and opened his locker, the three of us changed and we went into the big gym for attendance.

" ! You're playing today" coach asked in shock and I nodded happily. "Yes sir! I'm all cleared to play!" I said in excitement. I was too excited to even be a sarcastic fucker right now, I love gym so much.

Coach shrugged and got out a puck as two kids pulled the mini goals into position. Coach picked teams and called the two of the three teams to the playing field. James and I were in the same team, with Carlos on the other. We got into positions and coach placed the puck, starting the game.

Toby caught and passed it to me. He and I began to pass it back and forth, making our way down the field as a few of the kids on the other team tried to take it from us.

"We got this James!" I cried in excitement as I stood in front of the goal prepared to shoot the puck. Someone crashed into me and we fell to the ground together. "Shit!" I cried out in pain. James, Carlos and coach hurried over to me.

"Kendall! Are you okay?" James asked me in alarm. "If by 'okay', you mean that I can't get up because I feel like an elephant just jumped off a bridge and landed on my back, then yes, I'm fucking fantastic." I grumbled. The kid who had fallen on me looked at me in fear." Fuck, I'm sorry, really really sorry" He cried sincerely.

"I was running to get the ball and I tripped!"

"You idiot! Tie your damn shoes!" I said in annoyance.

"You can't get up, Kendall?" coach asked and I shook my head, not even trying to move. It hurt so bad, he grabbed his walkie talkie thing and called for the nurse.

She came with a wheelchair and very slowly helped me onto it. "God damn it, one of these days, I'll be able to play in gym class." I said with a sigh before she wheeled me out of the gym.

* * *

So sorry I didn't update this weekend! But I visited some relatives and eeeehj yeah :D  
I'm probably going to update 2 more chapters today because I can ^-^

OH YEAH A REALLY REEEEAALLY BIG THANK YOU TO 'TheGuestReviewer' you're just to cute and I'm so happy to read your reviews :D


End file.
